leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Darkiplier, the Insane Side
Abilities Darkiplier's presence causes to periodically lose thier shared vision for 10 seconds as a hallucination of him appears near them. |description2 = Darkiplier can basic attack and kill friendly units. Enemies do not get assists and Darkiplier does not get gold for allied champions he kills. |description3 = Darkiplier generates 5 Insanity every time he damages a unit, doubled to 10 if he kills a unit, and tripled to 15 if he damages or kills an allied champion. His Insanity is capped at 50. It decays by 5 per second while out of combat. He also deals bonus magic damage on his basic abilities and his basic attacks equal to a percentage of his AD equal to his Insanity. |details |targeting='Terror Never Ends' is an ability. |cooldown= | | }} |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Squirrels run at 185 movement speed. |video= }} Darkiplier causes him and a target to dance for 1 second before the target messes up and they take magic damage. |leveling = |range = 350 |cooldown = 11 |cost = |costtype = |targeting='Way Too Serious Dance' is a single-target ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the dance, which, in turn, makes them take the damage immediately. |additional= }} Darkiplier gains Creeping for 3 seconds when behind an enemy champion or he is not visible to an enemy champion, doubling the damage from his passive and enemies he damages by 10% for 5 seconds. Once used, Creeping is consumed and cannot be gained for 2 seconds. |description2 = Darkiplier enters stealth for up to 20 seconds, gains 30 Insanity, and empowers his next basic attack or ability to deal bonus magic damage. The cooldown of this ability is refreshed on takedowns. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 40 |cost = |costtype = |targeting='Creeping' is a stealth ability with a damaging component. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield=will block the damage and slow. |cc=stun |cleansing= |additional= * The passive will only block damage if its total damage is less than the threshold, not damage equal to the threshold. * The passive is taken into consideration after resistances and DOUBLE FINGER DEFENSE. }} Darkiplier blinks behind a target , dealing damage to them and causing them to for 1 second. |leveling = |range = 500 |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = |targeting='It's Right Behind You' is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and CC. |additional= }} After a 2 second delay, Darkiplier blinks to and damages that moves, uses an emote, or casts an ability while within a target area, dealing magic damage to them and and them for 0.25 seconds, but he cannot basic attack enemies inside the area. This area lasts for 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = 120 |cost = |costtype = |targeting='Don't Move' is a ground targeted ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage, but not the CC. |additional= }} Deg Notes * Darkiplier is supposed to be a mid lane, AD, magic damage assassin. * He has the ability to deny CS and kills from the opponents. Or troll his teammates. Whatever. Changelog V0.1 * Created V0.2 * Stats ** Attack speed base .595 > .545 ** Attack speed scaling 4.5 > 2.75 * Passive ** Insanity max 100 > 50 ** Insanity decay 1 > 5 * W ** Added: Dealing damage consumes Creeping and it cannot be gained for 2 seconds. Category:Custom champions